Art 13: The Trapped
Art 13: The Trapped is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat Plot The rangers decide to take a day off from training, so they decide to chill out in the forest. The insects begin to bug Andy, and Hector begins to laugh at him and make jokes. Matt and Alyssa go to cool off in the waterfall creek on the cliff side bluff. However, Kevin decides to check in at the police station. But before he can get their he is intercepted by an escaped thief. The thief jumps in his way, while more cops chase after the criminal. Kevin decides to help, and uses his ninja skills to catch up. However all he sees is a woman walk out off the alley the criminal escapes to. She says "Hi" and introduces herself as Kimmy, and aquatints herself with Kevin. Kevin begins to take a liking to her. Meanwhile, Nightshroud begins to train Varla in advanced Dailok creation. He begins to notice something in Varla's eyes, and sees that she has a fiery spirit, a spirit more powerful than his own. Raizo is beginning to regrow his hand, but he has lost feeling in it. He swears he will defeat Matt at all cost for defeating him, and says he will dispel Kyle himself. However, on the TV screen, the criminal alley scene is shown, and they catch a glimpse of the criminals's face, and it turns out it is Kimmy! Kevin doesn't believe it, while the others tell him to turn her in. All over the news, the thief is being searched for. Kevin return to the other four and tells them about Kimmy. Andy congratulates him on finding a "lady-friend", and they have a laugh. The next day, the five are walking in the city, the thief returns and more cops appear. The rangers decide to help out again and change into their ninja outfits to catch up with the thief. The criminal jumps around and defeats the team except for Kevin. They engage in battle, and Kevin disarms the thief. When he opens the mask, it is revealed to be none other than Kimmy! Kevin is surprised and shocked, but she slips out off her costume and the cops assume Kevin is assulting Kimmy! Eventually, the rangers get arrested and are put in county jail. At the Dailok temple, Nightshroud celebrates the arrest of the rangers, and welcomes in his mole. As it turns out, Kimmy was not a human at all! She was a Dailok monster! Masqueroid, Masquerage's brother, sweared revenge after he learned his brother death at the team's hands. In prison, Kevin apologizes for being fooled. The team tells him its not his fault, and everything will be cleared eventually. Masqueroid goes to attack the city as a masquerade of Matt, and attacks the city. The rangers beg to be let go, but can't. They are trapped. Kevin however comes up with a plan to escape, and it works. They go to fight the Dailok, but he reveals himself to be Kimmy, and Kevin attacks him. After an intense, batte, he defeats Masqueroid. In Megazord battle, they defeat him with the Fusion Heat Megazord. Nightshroud begins to curse and yell, and Varla rolls her eyes. On his way to the park, Kevin meets another girl, the real Kimmy. This time she's not a Dailok. Debuts -Kimmy -Masqueroid Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Episode